Qué dificil es hacer el amor en un Simca 1000
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Vous avez déjà essayez de faire l'amour dans une coccinelle, vous? Non? Ben vous avez raison! GinjiBan


**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède pas GetBackers. Yuya Aoki et Rando Ayamine ont crée ces personnages, moi je les embête juste.

**Bla-bla de l'auteur**: L'espagnol c'est mal. Être prof d'espagnol c'est le mal absolu. La preuve, à la recherche de chansons à faire en classe avec mes élèves, je suis tombée sur celle là qui est du groupe "Los Inhumanos". Et là je me suis mise à penser à la toute petite voiture des Getbackers... Et voilà, l'espagnol c'est mâle...

**Attention**, il y a du yaoi sur la ligne d'arrivée, n'hésitez pas à abandonner la course si ça ne vous plait pas.

xxx

¡Qué dificil es hacer el amor en un Simca 1000!

xxx

Les Getbackers sont pauvres. C'est pas la révélation de l'année. Remarque, Paul est toujours étonné de ne pas nous voir payer notre ardoise... Bref, quand on est pauvre on a pas vraiment le choix au moment de s'acheter une voiture... Or il nous fallait une voiture parce que se taper toutes les récupérations à pied, merci beaucoup mais pas pour moi!

Je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'aime pas notre voiture, je veux dire, elle est fidèle et solide, capable de rebondir sur l'eau et d'atterrir de l'autre côté d'un lac sans problème, elle nous fait des pointes de vitesse inespérées pour une demoiselle de son âge... Des fois je me demande même si elle n'a pas été élevée dans le Mugenjo...

Mais bon, c'est sûr que si on avait eu plus d'argent, je nous aurais plus vu au volant d'une superbe voiture décapotable qui file comme le vent avec la grâce d'un jaguar en chasse, non parce que la demoiselle coccinelle fonce comme le vent certes, mais elle ressemble plus à une souris en train de fuir qu'à un superbe prédateur qui chasse.

Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est vulgaire. Ce n'est pas une R5; c'est une dame d'un autre temps qui s'est refait une beauté, non parce que quand on nous l'a présentée à la fourrière, elle payait pas de mine, terne, fatiguée, rayée de toutes parts, une dame âgée lessivée par la vie. Mais c'était la seule voiture que nous puissions nous permettre avec toutes les économies que nous avions réussi à mettre de côté. Il fallait la voir de l'autre idiot de la fourrière quand on lui a montré nos économies. Comment peut-on se moquer ainsi de gens qui suent sang et eau pour s'acheter une voiture. Il ne savait pas que le client est roi, mais je suis sûr que maintenant il est beaucoup plus aimable avec les gens... Oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas utiliser le Jagan pour des choses pareilles...

Il a fallu des heures et des litres de peinture et d'huile de coude pour que notre timide coccinelle retrouve sa beauté d'antan, elle est petite, mais jolie, comme un insecte fragile qui vole dans le vent. J'aime beaucoup cette voiture.

La seule chose que je puisse reprocher à notre petite voiture c'est sa taille, même si elle est beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle laisse paraître, elle reste assez exiguë et puis elle passe son temps à se faire enlever par les flics, je sais pas comment elle fait, une vraie petite princesse sans défense face à une armée de méchants sorciers...

"Soy pobre y sólo pude comprar

un Simca 1000 bastante vulgar."

On arrive pas à payer l'ardoise de Paul. Les plans d'Heaven sont toujours foireux. Tout notre argent passe à la fourrière à récupérer la voiture. Quand on a de l'argent, Ginji ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de nourrir les chats errants du quartier. Il faut toujours fêter la réussite d'une mission avec des sushi, comme si des ramens instantanés ne pouvaient pas suffire... Une fois on a même fait la connerie d'échanger notre prime rondelette contre des tranches de melon...

Autant dire qu'on n'a jamais assez d'argent pour un love hotel. Même une heure coûte une petite fortune dans un love-hotel des plus simples voire carrément miteux.

La plupart du temps nos... euh... pulsions se réveillent en mission, l'adrénaline, la volonté de puissance, la joie d'être vivant et d'avoir explosé la gueule de l'adversaire, a tendance à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre. Shido dit qu'on est pire que des animaux... Mais bon, c'est le commentaire d'un gars qui peut faire zoomorphie le cheval si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Donc on fait avec ce qu'on a, un coin sombre, les décombres du décor, un entrepôt inhabité... On est assez créatif de ce côté là.

La ruelle derrière le Honky Tonky nous connaît bien. Tous les chats du quartier doivent reconnaître les cris de Ginji. Faut dire qu'ils passent leur temps à nous mater ses touffes de poils. Si les chats avaient de l'argent, ça fait longtemps qu'on serait riche.

On profite aussi des rares fois où la mission nous permet d'avoir des chambres d'hôtel pour faire ça dans un lit. Ginji dit que c'est plus romantique et qu'il en a ras le bol de faire ça debout contre un mur ou au milieu d'un tas de pierres. Mais bon on laisse le lit dans un tel état que parfois je me demande si ça vaut vraiment la peine d'essayer de faire ça dans un lit.

Un jour une cliente nous a demandé où on vivaient, elle a failli s'étouffer avec son café quand on lui a répondu que notre maison était une jolie petite coccinelle qui nous abrite de la pluie et nous protége du froid.

Parfois on s'incruste chez Paul ou chez Kazuki. Mais Paul nous met rapidement à la porte en nous rappelant de payer notre ardoise et l'ambiance chez Kazuki est vraiment... trop bizarre. Et depuis que Jubei a emménagé avec son... "maître", l'autre tapette nous a carrément interdit de séjour. Heaven nous a mis à la porte un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle a même menacé de ne plus nous donner de missions si on continue à essayer de s'incruster chez elle. Natsumi vit chez son père, donc autant faire une croix là-dessus. Quant à l'autre abruti avec ses animaux qui vit tout seul avec une fille dans un superbe manoir avec plus de pièces qu'il n'y a de trous dans le gruyère qui sert de cerveau à Ban... je préfère mourir écorché vif plutôt que de lui demander quoi que ce soit à ce pêteux!

De toutes façons, ça règle pas le problème, Ginji refuse de faire quoi que ce soit quand on est invités chez quelqu'un. Ça ne le gêne pas de faire ça à côté des corps de pauvres sous-fiffres dans le pâté, mais faire ça chez un copain, jamais... Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux et puis il me dit: "Mais enfin, Ban, et si ils entendaient..." et là il se met à rougir, alors forcément, je lui saute dessus. Et il me met une droite... Décidément je ne le comprendrai jamais.

Il faut donc prendre notre mal en patience... Enfin surtout le mien parce que Ginji semble oublier très facilement ce genre de choses, par contre il s'allume aussi très facilement... Heum... Où en étais-je? Ah, oui, on attend... on attend...Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre nous (souvent moi) soit vaincu par ses hormones et qu'on s'éclipse le plus discrètement possible dans la ruelle derrière le Honky Tonky.

Une fois, exaspéré par cette situation, j'avoue, j'ai utilisé le Jagan sur un vieux shnock qui cherchait une petite lycéenne avec laquelle aller batifoler quelques heures. Je déteste ce genre de pervers. Rien que de croiser leurs regards lubriques suffit à me faire faire des cauchemars. Mais là c'était un cas de force majeur, la voiture avait encore fait un tour à la fourière, Paul nous avait bannis du Honky Tonky et Heaven ne voulait plus nous parler à cause d'une stupide histoire de poubelles. Donc bon, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen, et puis le vieux a fait le meilleur rêve érotique de sa vie! Encore mieux que s'il était vraiment allé au love-hotel et s'il avait payé la fille, et dans son portefeuille il y avait assez d'argent pour passer une après-midi entière au love-hotel. D'accord, si un jour grand-mère apprend que je me sers de mon oeil maléfique pour faire ça, je suis sûr qu'elle va venir jusqu'à Tokyo pour m'arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère... Elle plaisante pas avec les malédictions ma grand-mère. Mais c'était un cas de force majeur, et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit: en amour comme à la guerre, c'est chacun pour sa pomme!

"Soy pobre y sólo pude alquilar

un picadero para ligar."

Donc on dort dans la voiture. Même si elle passe son temps à se faire embarquer par les flics elle est fidèle, une bonne compagne dans nos missions, et je vous parle pas des poursuites. Alors voilà, même si on l'aime bien et qu'on la respecte en tant que véhicule souvent il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution: se débrouiller avec elle.

"Y cuando alguna me quiero cepillar,

en mi coche me tengo que apañar."

Vous avez déjà essayé de faire l'amour dans une coccinelle, vous? Non? Vous avez bien raison. Il n'y rien de plus dur que de faire l'amour dans une putain de coccinelle.

"Que difícil es hacer el amor en un Simca 1000

en un Simca 1000."

Les sièges refusent de reculer ou de s'incliner. Un jour je les ai un peu trop malmenés et ils me sont restés entre les mains. J'avais franchement l'air d'un con avec le siège cassé et le bourrage qui s'échappait. Ginji a explosé de rire, autant dire qu'on a rien fait cette fois ci...

C'est déjà chiant au moment de dormir, les sièges durs et fixes, ça devient carrément acrobatique au moment de faire des choses plus... remuantes.

"El asiento no se echa para atrás

y la postura a buscar tiene dificultad."

C'est bien simple, chaque séance de câlin dans la voiture donne à peu près ça:

"Ginji, lève plus haut la jambe!"

"Eh, t'es marrant, c'est pas comme si c'était facile!"

"Aïe! Tu me coinces la jambe!"

"J'ouvre la porte, peut-être que tu pourras passer la jambe par là..."

"Putain de volant de m!"

"Eh! Tu m'enfonces la manivelle de la fenêtre dans les côtes!"

"Ooh, Ban, je ne savais pas que..."

"Idiot, c'est le levier de vitesse!"

"Pon tu pierna aqui yo la pondré allá

Tendremos que abrir la puerta de atrás.

El volante me vuelve a fastidiar

ese no es el pito que debes tocar."

Quand on sera riche j'achèterai un appart. Un grand, un beau, un endroit rien qu'à nous où on pourra poser nos affaires une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu de les éparpiller chez les uns et chez les autres. Un endroit assez vaste pour mettre un grand lit où dormir sans se bousiller toutes les vertèbres, un lit sur lequel on dormirait allongés. Un endroit qui ne serait qu'à nous. Un endroit où on pourrait décider de faire l'amour à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Enfin, connaissant Ginji, ce serait surtout un endroit où je pourrai décider qu'on fasse l'amour à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ce serait bouffer qu'on ferait à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Un endroit où on n'aurait pas à se préoccuper des bleus que ce p de volant peut nous laisser.

Et peut-être qu'un jour on remplacera la coccinelle par quelque chose de plus grand... Un autobus par exemple.

"Cuando sea rico voy a comprar

un autobús para pillar."

xxxxxxx

Une traduction des paroles quand même: (attention, chanson très vulgaire.)

"Je suis pauvre et je n'ai pu m'acheter qu'une Simca 1000 pour draguer.

Je suis pauvre et je n'ai pu louer qu'une chambre de motel pour draguer.

Et quand je veux en sauter une, il faut que je me débrouille avec ma voiture.

Putain c'est dur de faire l'amour dans une Simca 1000.

Le fauteuil ne recule pas et c'est difficile de trouver la bonne position.

Mets ta jambe par ci et moi je la mettrai par là.

On va devoir ouvrir la portière arrière.

Le volant me fait encore chier, c'est pas ce levier que tu dois toucher.

Quand je serais riche j'achèterai un autobus pour baiser."


End file.
